


Bound to Have a Good Time

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New toys are fun to try out. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Have a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kink/Cliche Multi-Fandom Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html). My prompt: bondage

Title: Bound to Have a Good Time  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Summary: New toys are fun to try out. PWP  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. This is AU and takes place in the not-too-distant future.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al. Except that in my world, no one has ever thought of making Peter and Claire related.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) & [](http://frellingblonde.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://frellingblonde.livejournal.com/)**frellingblonde** for the beta.  
Author's note: Written for the [Kink/Cliche Multi-Fandom Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html). My prompt: bondage

 

Claire closed the door behind Niki with a sigh of contentment. She rested her back against the door and closed her eyes, allowing memories of the evening to play behind her tired eyelids.

A smile slowly spread across her face as a pair of hands rested on her hips and a masculine body pressed against her. Lips lightly brushed against hers, alerting her to their presence, before languidly kissing her.

 

"Mmmm," Claire breathed when they parted.

"Did you have fun at your party?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah," Claire answered, opening her eyes to stare into the brown eyes she loved. "We had a great time."

"It looks like it," Peter commented, turning to look at the gift bags sitting in a large pile in front of the couch. "Seems like you made out pretty well, my bride-to-be."

Claire giggled, still buzzed from all of the alcohol she'd consumed that night. "Well, it was my bridal shower. I got all kinds of crazy things."

"Really?" Peter asked, his eyebrow rising in interest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch. "Like what?"

Claire mentally kicked herself for saying anything. There were a couple of gifts she had hoped to hide before showing Peter what she'd been given.

"I'm kinda tired, you know. Maybe we can do this tomorrow," Claire suggested. She yawned to prove her point, which didn't fool Peter one bit.

"Now I'm really curious," Peter announced and grabbed the first bag he saw, which happened to be from Victoria's Secret. He pulled out a black silk baby doll nightie. He barely suppressed a groan as he visualized Claire wearing it.

"That's from Heidi," Claire volunteered.

"She's got good taste," Peter said. "My brother's a lucky man."

The next several bags contained an assortment of lingerie, sex books, massage oils and a blender.

Claire was having so much fun re-opening her presents with Peter that she forgot what was in the last bag until Peter was pulling out the contents. She felt her face immediately flush.

"And who do we have to thank for these?" Peter asked, amusement in his voice, as he held up a pair of fur-lined handcuffs.

"Niki," Claire whispered.

Peter's grin grew, knowing that the older blonde must have a pair of her own cuffs at home.

Seeing that Claire was still blushing bright red, Peter clasped her hand with his free one. "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I just can't believe she gave us those," Claire said. "Does she really expect us to use them? I mean, bondage? That's really kinky."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know if she gave them as a gag or in earnest, but if you're open to it, I'd love to try them out some time."

Claire's eyes flew up to meet Peter's. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Peter actually wanted to tie her up? Or did he want to be tied up by her? She felt her heart rate speed up at the thought.

"H-have you ever done that before?" she nervously asked him.

While they'd been having sex for months now, they had never really discussed their sexual histories. Aside from the fact that Peter knew he was Claire's first. But she'd never asked him about his past - how many lovers he'd had, or what he'd done or not done with them. She hadn't wanted to know about his past girlfriends. Until now.

"A couple of times, yes," Peter admitted. "There's nothing bad or wrong about it. It's incredibly liberating, actually."

"It's liberating being tied to the bed?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"I know that sounds contradictory, but it is. To be restrained... to trust your partner enough to take care of you and your needs... to simply enjoy what's being done to you... It's indescribable."

"So you've been the one tied up?" Claire quietly asked.

"Yes; but I've also been the one not bound, too," he said.

"What's that like?"

Peter grinned, seeing where Claire's interests lay.

"Incredible. It's a heady feeling, having your partner completely at your mercy. To be in control of their pleasure, and their frustrations."

Peter watched as Claire's eyes glazed over with the images running through her mind. He could see that she was intrigued, but he didn't want to push her.

He set the handcuffs on the table hard enough for them to make a noise, alerting Claire to his action.

"It's something to think about," he said, standing. "And now, my dear, I think that it's time for us to get to bed."

Claire glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how late it was. "Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired."

She stood and followed Peter into their bedroom, glancing back forlornly at the lonely handcuffs sitting on the table.

~~*~~

Several days passed and most of the gifts made their way into closets, drawers and cupboards. All except for the handcuffs. For some reason, Claire couldn't bring herself to put them away. Instead, they sat taunting her from the bedside table.

Over breakfast that Saturday, while Peter was reading the newspaper and she was looking at a bridal magazine, she casually asked, "So, can I tie you up sometime?"

Peter nearly choked on the bite of toast he'd just taken. He looked at Claire, who was studiously not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if I could tie you up sometime; using those handcuffs Niki gave us," Claire said.

"That's what I thought you'd said."

"I mean, it's totally okay if you don't want to. But ever since you said you've done it before I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I don't know if I just wanna do it because you have and I haven't or what. I just know that I'd really like to see you tied to the bed."

"Claire," Peter moved to kneel next to her. "You don't have to do everything that I've done. I won't think any less of you if you aren't really interested in trying this. Although, I would be more than happy to let you tie me up, if it's something you are sure you want."

Claire licked her lips, already feeling a bit heady at the power Peter was giving her. "I want to do it."

Peter swallowed hard at the desire he saw in her eyes. "When?" he whispered.

"You done with breakfast?" Claire countered.

"What breakfast?"

Peter surged up to capture Claire's lips with his own in a fierce kiss. Her lips instantly parted for his tongue, kissing him back just as intensely. Claire's hands slipped into his hair, pulling slightly on the long strands caught between her fingers as she pulled him even closer.

She slid off the chair to press her body against Peter's. He started to lower her to the floor when she pushed him away.

Panting harshly, she said, "Not here. Bedroom."

"Oh, right," Peter dazedly agreed, pulling Claire to her feet. They practically tripped over their feet in their haste to reach their bed, and the handcuffs, stripping off their own sleepwear as they moved.

They fell onto the bed, kissing, laughing and touching each other as their passion grew. They rolled around until Claire was straddling Peter. She stared down at him, hunger in her eyes as she admired his defined chest and arms. Smiling seductively, she ran her hands along his arms, raising them above his head. Peter's knowing smirk answered her proprietary grin.

"Leave them there," Claire whispered as she leaned over to retrieve the handcuffs. She carefully opened each cuff and set the key back on the center of the table.

She looked at the smooth surface of the wood headboard and silently cursed the fact that they didn't have a slotted headboard.

Noticing her slight frown, Peter asked, "What is it? Did you change your mind?"

"No, it's not that," Claire was quick to reassure him. "It's just... there's nothing to attach them to." She gestured to the smooth surface behind him.

"Oh, right. If this goes well, we can put a hook in; but for now, we'll just have to be satisfied with tying my hands together. Okay?"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Claire couldn't help shivering in anticipation. "Yeah, that's okay. That's a very good way to start."

Leaning forward, Claire slid the handcuffs around Peter's wrists. She gasped as the cuffs clicked into place; or maybe it was because Peter had just taken one of her breasts into his mouth. Her hands pressed firmly against his bound wrists as Peter teased her hardened nipples. When the stimulation got to be too much, she pulled away, causing Peter to groan in disappointment.

"I was enjoying those," he pouted as Claire slid back down his body.

"So was I," Claire said, "but now it's my turn."

Claire kissed him briefly before moving butterfly kisses down his neck to do some teasing of her own. Mimicking the actions Peter had just used on her, she licked and bit his nipples into hard buds, drawing moans of desire from Peter.

Peter arched into her touch, wishing he could bury his hands in her hair, using all of his will power to keep his hands above his head.

"Claire, please, I need to be inside you," Peter begged. Claire ran her nails lightly over his sweat-slicked chest before reluctantly pulling back.

Repositioning herself over him, Claire placed Peter's cock at her entrance, teasingly running the head against her clit before slowly sliding down. She paused with just the head inside her, allowing them each a moment to get used to the sensation, before taking all of him inside her.

They both moaned at the completeness of Peter being buried fully inside Claire. She ran her hands over his body as she began to raise and lower herself on him. Catching her rhythm, Peter moved beneath her, meeting her movements with his own, driving them closer to fulfillment.

Claire leaned forward to kiss Peter, trying to convey through action how she was feeling, since she wouldn't have been able to form the words if she tried. Needing to touch her, Peter lifted his arms over her head, settling them behind her neck.

"Cheater," Claire said with a grin as she sat back, taking him even deeper.

"Sue me. I just had to touch you," Peter said, sitting up with her.

"I think I can forgive that," she said, running her hands over his back. She kissed him again to prove that all was forgiven, for now.

"Oh, god, Claire, I'm so close," Peter groaned, burying his face in her neck.

"Me too," Claire said, pressing against him harder than before, moving more urgently. Claire encouraged Peter to lie back down, changing the angle of their thrusts so that her clit ground against him on every stroke.

"Yes, yes, Peter!" Claire cried out as sensation wracked her body. Her muscles gripped Peter's still-thrusting cock as her orgasm washed through her. Peter choked out Claire's name as he followed her with his own release. His arms dropped back above his head on the bed in exhaustion.

Claire remained motionless on top of Peter for several minutes as she tried to remember how to move. Reluctantly, she slid off of him to curl against his side.

Peter sensed that she was about to doze off, so he quietly said, "Claire."

"Mmmm... Yes?"

"Before you fall asleep on me, do you think you can undo the cuffs?"

"Hmm, 'kay," she said, rubbing her face contentedly against his chest.

When she didn't move, Peter called to her again a little louder. "Claire."

"What?" she asked, startled.

This time Peter brought his arms into her line of sight. "Think you can undo these now?"

"Oh, right," she said, rolling over to grab the key. She quickly opened the locks and she set the cuffs on the table.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.

Claire blushed as she admitted, "Yeah, more than a lot."

"Me too," Peter agreed, lazily running his fingers through her hair.

As Claire drifted into sleep, she mumbled, "Next time you can tie me up."

Peter was grinning as he joined her for a nap.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 14, 2007.


End file.
